My girl
by Saori3
Summary: Kaoru vê sua vida mudar com a chegada de um novo mordomo


Estão vendo esta sala? Não? Vou descrevê-la para vcs: Ela tem uma grande lareira, no chão, num canto próximo a porta tem um monte de bichinhos de pelúcia, todos empoeirados. O quarto é escuro, mas uma fresta de luz penetra pela janela mal fechada, iluminando um sinal de vida, um aquário. Nela tem um grande baú, com um paninho bordado delicadamente com dois "K" e umas florzinhas coloridas. Tem uma grande cama, com um edredom azul- anil, enormes almofadas, e uma boneca velha. Já conseguem vê-la? Acredito que não, mas conseguem imaginá-la? Acho que sim. Perto da janela, do lado oposto ao que sai a fresta de luz tem uma poltrona, e nela se encontra repousada, o outro sinal de vida, uma menina...  
  
.  
My girl  
.  
  
O nome dessa menina é Kaoru, há dois anos ela se encontra nesse quarto, não sai, não abre a cortina nem a janela. Ela só em dezessete anos, e uma vida pior que a de muitos... essa história parece ser monótona, na verdade ela era, até aparecer um novo mordomo na mansão Kamiya. Essa menina é a única dona de um império construído por seu pai, que morreu assassinado. Ela tem uma governanta que cuida de tudo pra ela, é a senhora Kido, esta, cuidou um tempo da menina. Mas voltando ao mordomo, o antigo teve um enfarto fulminante e morreu, o coitado já era muito velho, por isso decidiu-se contratar um mais moço.  
  
.  
  
-Com licença senhorita Kamiya. É que contratamos um novo mordomo e preciso que a senhora assine o contrato dele.  
  
-Ele está aí?- ela não move um músculo.  
  
-Sim  
  
-Mande-o entrar, e por favor se retire, se precisar eu lhe chamo.  
-Qual seu nome?  
  
-Himura, Kenshin Himura.  
  
-Pois bem, para trabalhar aqui nós temos certas regras- apontando uma cadeira-sente-se ali e escute.- Não gosto de barulho, nem de perturbação, só me incomode se for algo grave, a senhora Kido lhe pagará mensalmente, da melhor maneira que julgar, não aceito reclamações, se não quiser o trabalho desista agora.  
  
-Pois eu o aceito.  
  
Kaoru levantou-se e foi até uma escrivaninha, pegou uns papéis e uma caneta. Pediu para que o moço acendesse a luz pra ela. Quando ligou o olho dela lacrimejou fortemente, não era acostumada à claridade, ela até mesmo ficou tonta, fez menção em cair, mas Kenshin a segurou. Foi quando ela conseguiu ver o rosto de quem estava contratando, não se conteve e sorriu, sem motivo, até ela mesma se estranhou, não era seu costume sorrir.  
  
-Obrigada.  
  
-Que isso, foi nada.  
  
-Pois bem, assine aqui, e a senhora Kido lhe mostrará o resto que é necessário.  
Um ficou pensando no outro, durante o resto do dia e na noite que se seguiu. Mas isso é uma história romântica, se não tiver empecilhos, malvados, bonzinhos, não terá graça. E um ainda não conhece o outro, a vida ainda lhes reserva várias surpresas, encontros, desencontros...  
  
.  
  
My Girl  
  
. Capítulo 1.  
  
. By Saori  
  
.  
Toc toc.  
  
-Senhorita Kamiya, seu café-da-manhã.  
  
Kaoru se assusta com o chamado, observa a hora, vê que já é tarde e nota que novamente dormiu em sua poltrona, já estava virando rotina, e que ela não gostava.  
  
-Pode entrar.  
  
-Tô entrando... se tiver de roupa de baixo é melhor se cobrir.  
  
-Engraçadinho vc, pode deixar em cima da mesinha.  
  
-A senhorita não disse nada a respeito de ser "engraçadinho".  
  
-Eu deveria demiti-lo por conta disso. Não sei pq eu não o faço.  
  
-Pq a senhorita gostou de mim, eu sou bonitinho, né?  
  
-Tá, ta. Já tomou seu desejum?  
  
-Não fica falando palavras difíceis comigo não, eu fico até emocionado com tamanha educação.  
  
-Já ou não.  
  
-Ainda não.  
  
-Pois sente-se e tome comigo.  
  
Kenshin não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, a senhora Kido descreveu-a de forma totalmente diferente, disse que ela era fria, não conversava...  
  
-Ei, só vai ficar ai parado me olhando? Me ajuda a levantar.  
  
-Ops, mais é claro. Por aqui minha cara donzela.- Kaoru enrubesceu-se violentamente, mas o outro não notou.  
  
Cordialmente o rapaz limpou o acento e a ajudou sentando-a. Era uma cena muito linda, digna daqueles filmes de antigamente.  
  
O café prosseguiu em silêncio, mas não totalmente.  
  
-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?  
  
-Sabia que vc fala demais? Não é certo falar durante qualquer refeição.  
  
-Pq não? Que frescura... Posso perguntar ou não?  
  
-Está bem, fale.  
  
-O que leva uma menina tão bonita quanto vc passar os dias enfurnada nesse quarto escuro e frio?  
  
-Por favor retire-se.  
  
-Ei, me desculpe se ofendi, era só uma pergunta inocente.  
  
-Eu já disse saia daqui agora, antes que eu perca o último fio de paciência.  
  
-Eu vou, mas eu sei que vc sabe que eu estou certo, vc está gastando um tempo precioso aqui dentro, se escondendo das pessoas, e não sei pq, enquanto isso podia presenteá-las com o seu sorriso que é tão bonito.  
  
-Himura, saia.  
  
Kenshin obedeceu, não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando disse aquilo tudo, agora qualquer chance de aproximação com a garota tinha ido por água abaixo. Mas a vida dela era triste demais, não conseguia entender.  
  
Já era a hora do almoço, e teria que enfrentar a fera de novo, ele subia a escadaria que levava ao quarto dela, mas não teve coragem de continuar, estava cedo de mais para ter que encará-la. Pediu a uma empregada qualquer que fizesse o serviço por ele.  
  
-Senhorita, o seu almoço.  
  
-Entre por favor, deixe em qualquer canto.  
  
-Sim senhora.  
  
-Onde está o senhor Himura?  
  
-Está lá embaixo cuidando das correspondências.  
  
-Os empregados já almoçaram?  
  
-Não, eles só almoçam uma hora depois da senhorita.  
  
- Estou sem fome, leve a comida de volta. Sim?  
  
-Sim senhorita, licença.  
  
Kaoru ficou remoendo as palavras de Kenshin e chegou a conclusão de que ele poderia estar certo, num esforço descomunal, levantou-se da cadeira, foi até o armário colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusa de alça, na cor branca com uma margarida estampada, colocou um antigo tênis, que se lembrava de gostar muito dele. Agora era só enfrentar a claridade, e o resto dos empregados, maioria não conhecia seu rosto, ela não permitia que entrassem muito em seu quarto.  
  
Colocou uma das mãos sobre o corrimão, e a outra repousou ao lado de seu corpo, respirou fundo e desceu as escadas, altiva, impondo respeito,havia muito tempo que não fazia isso, portanto queria que saísse perfeito. Chegou à sala de jantar, onde tinham postas duas cadeiras, provavelmente para os dois cargos mais altos: o da senhora Kido e do Himura.  
  
Foi quando ela viu uma menina retirando um dos pratos.  
  
-Ei, por que está retirando o prato?  
  
-É que a senhora Kido não vem almoçar aqui hoje- ela tinha se esquecido, era sábado dia de folga dela.  
  
-Mas deixe o prato, hoje eu vou almoçar aqui.  
  
-Quem é vc, fica me dando ordens a torto e a direito?  
  
-Eu sou a senhorita Kamiya.  
  
-Ai Kami, me desculpa, eu não te conhecia, não sabia que vc era quem é, perdão.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
-Senhor Himura, essa menina me destratou, tem alguma coisa em defesa dela?  
  
-A Misao? Liga não, ela é meio sonsinha assim mesmo.  
  
-Está bem, defesa aceita.  
Misao se retirou correndo, temendo uma represália maior.  
-Então a senhorita resolveu sair da toca.  
  
-olha como fala do meu quarto! Abusado, não é por que eu desci que estou à sua mercê.  
  
-Então ta. Mas o que a levou a sair lá de cima?  
  
-Vc hoje vai me levar pra conhecer o resto do mundo, se eu gostar... Penso em algo para lhe retribuir.  
  
-Sim senhora, agora coma um pouco senão pode desmaiar.  
  
-Pare de me chamar de senhora, senhorita, Kamiya ou qualquer outro chamamento. Meu nome é Kaoru, e quer ser chamada assim.  
  
-Como vc quiser. Hoje irei lhe mostrar o que estava perdendo.  
  
Kaoru sorriu, não imaginava saindo do seu quarto, e agora estava saindo da mansão, sorriu com a idéia.  
  
-Tb vou lhe mostrar o quanto seus olhos e seu sorriso são bonitos.  
  
-Nunca duvidei que fossem- dessa vez ela ficou vermelha, mas foi percebida.  
  
-E tb o quanto é legal te ver encabulada.  
  
E uma shinai saiu voando em direção à cabeça do pobre Kenshin. Só Kami sabia de onde ela tinha vindo.  
  
. . .  
  
Continua.......  
  
20/04/03  
  
Oi pessoas, não escrevi no início mais é uma coisa lógica, Samurai X não é meu. Se você leu até aqui acho que custa nada deixar sua mensagem, comentários são muito bons e me fazem feliz^^. Brigadão e até o próximo.  
  
Saori 


End file.
